


[東雄]Dancing in the Moonlight

by lucy14730



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy14730/pseuds/lucy14730
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun
Kudos: 9





	[東雄]Dancing in the Moonlight

Dancing in the Moonlight

滿月有很多傳說。  
嫦娥奔月為了愛情，狼人轉化為了誘惑。  
而他，又是為了什麼，在這月光下舞弄？

昏黃的月光灑在田雄的身上，背著光的他像在黑暗中的精靈，性感又誘惑，一不留神便會被勾走了魂魄。  
滴答的水聲在他的步伐中響亮，節奏敲擊在金東賢的心上，輕柔搔癢，水滴激起的漣漪雖小卻深遠，波瀾一直蔓延到了金東賢的全身—眼前蒙上一層霧、嘴唇感到乾燥、更糟的是腹腔一陣躁動。  
該死的。  
他又穿上了那件背後是一大片蕾絲的襯衫，一個轉身便能看見若隱若現的背，蝴蝶骨像是要衝破蕾絲的銳利，像是在邀請誰來摸遍他的每一寸肌膚。  
來不及吞嚥的唾液，隨著滾動的喉結滑進身體深處，與腹部的滾燙合流，卻無法熄滅其慾望。  
來到副歌，渾厚的嗓音在蹲下馬步的那一刻爆發，他的手不安份地在胸前比劃，活像欲求不滿的請求。  
隨著音樂節奏，田雄忘情地在水上舞著，有時劇烈，激起噴濺的水花；有時溫吞，如水蛇般蠕動。  
看似無害，卻能在轉眼間將人生吞入腹。

「東賢吶，你來了。」音樂一停止，田雄就又變回軟萌的小熊，總讓金東賢無法馬上適應，不過這樣的反差萌也正是他的魅力所在吧，「你有看到嗎？剛剛我這樣嘩—就滑了過去，啪—這樣蹲馬步，還行吧？夠性感嗎？」嗯，還是個話癆。  
跳完水舞後濕透的髮還滴著水，沿著髮尾一滴一滴，像在倒數著理智崩潰的那一刻，衣服也全濕了，貼在胸膛上的襯衫反著光，刻畫出了他的身體線條，他充滿水氣的臉龐衝著他笑，正應證了那句—天使的臉孔、魔鬼的身材。  
金東賢要來了一條大毛巾，將田雄包得緊緊的，在他的髮上揉了好久，想盡可能地把他的頭髮給擦乾，要是感冒可就不好了，嗯沒錯，他是在擔心他。  
「東賢你幹嘛呀？」田雄生氣的撥開他的手，對金東賢不溫柔的動作表示抗議，小聲地嘀咕著，「反正等等還會再弄濕的呀…」  
身旁的工作人員越來越少，沒多久整個拍攝場地只剩下他們兩個。  
「怎麼都沒人了？」  
田雄拉著金東賢走到了場地中央—便是剛才田雄跳著舞的地方—那裡有一張床，他將金東賢推倒在床上，跨坐在他的身上。  
「哥，你要幹嘛？」金東賢不明白，這裡不是宿舍，隨時都有可能撞見工作人員，這樣做雖刺激，他心裡也有所期待，但不行。  
在金東賢還沒搞清楚狀況的時候，田雄俯身吻住了他的唇，有些急迫，不太冷靜的吻著，牙齒都撞在一起了，卻還是不在意的繼續著，捨不得將唇齒分開。  
在兩人在即將缺氧之前終於分開了些，金東賢才發現自己的手被綁在了床的桿子上。  
哪來的繩子？  
是田雄襯衫側邊用來綁住前後兩片衣物的繩子，經他這樣一抽離，他的小蠻腰就從衣服的開衩處裸露出來，雖然他這件衣服已形同虛設，有穿或沒穿都沒有差別了。  
朦朧就是美，沒法直接看見全貌的才更引人遐想。  
田雄將拇指放在了唇上，舌頭藏不住的總是想伸出來，舔過了拇指、舔過了唇、舔掉了上頭佈滿的水珠。  
金東賢覺得田雄是水做的。  
是液體。  
軟軟地癱在他身上的時候，從床上睡到半個身子掉到地上的時候，在他的身下說著自己快要不行了可淫水還是不斷流出來的時候，或者是在積著水地板上跳完舞後慾望高漲的這副模樣。  
天知道田雄已經忍了多久了，自從長假結束兩人從大田回來首爾之後就完全沒有任何的肢體接觸，除了準備新專輯，還得練習演唱會，回到宿舍早就累的倒頭就睡，想做點什麼都沒有力氣了。  
場地是他特地請導演留給他使用的，不過得在一個小時內離開，沒多少時間了。  
「噓，別說話，吻我。」田雄捧著金東賢的臉，再次送上自己的唇。  
好香甜，哥哥一定又偷吃糖了，像是催化劑一般，金東賢的慾望正在膨脹，但他什麼都不能做，只能任憑田雄持續對他進攻，舌頭更加深入的鑽進了他的口中，手卻沒閒著，在他的胸上撫摸著，笑了開來。  
上衣被往上掀，田雄對著金東賢胸前的突起蹂躪，又是吸吮、又是揉捏，弄得身下的男兒不滿的扭動著。  
他可是豺狼虎豹，怎能容許這隻小動物在他的身上撒野？  
「別緊張，看看你是不是更興奮了呢？」田雄雙手撐在金東賢的胸膛上，以下身磨蹭著他腫脹的慾望，感覺比平時更硬了些。  
不動還好，動了之後金東賢覺得自己快要爆炸了，田雄身上的水弄濕了他的衣服，觸感冰涼，但隨即又被他的體溫給熨燙，像是能燙出水蒸氣一般，氤氳的兩人的視線。  
「哥…」金東賢的喉底發出的喑啞的聲音，只能夠坐以待斃，「下次，繩索得綁的緊一點了…」  
趁著田雄不注意，金東賢已偷偷的將綁在他手腕上的繩索給解開了，好在他綁的不太緊，才給了他這樣的機會。  
現在該換成他主導一切了。  
扶著他的腰，金東賢用力地向上一頂，引來田雄的嬌嗔：「你怎麼可以？嗯…」  
隔著襯衫金東賢捏住了他胸口翹立的乳首，看著他的臉色劇變，他便得意了。  
哼，風水輪流轉。  
田雄想從他的身上下來，可卻被他緊緊的圈住，兩人在一陣掙扎中雙雙翻落床下，跌到了地上。  
「東賢吶，你沒事吧？」金東賢當墊背被壓在下面，田雄緊張地察看他的狀況。  
跌坐到了水上，金東賢也被浸地一身濕，眉頭在濕瀏海底下緊蹙，彷彿行走的費洛蒙，金東賢的性感是與生俱來的。看上去似乎無大礙，田雄攬著他的脖子望進他的眼底，該拿這個男人怎麼辦才好呢？  
「誰要你亂動？」金東賢輕點田雄的鼻頭，雖是訓斥卻充滿寵溺，「罰你像剛剛拍攝時那樣扭動。」  
「得脫褲子。」最後再補上一句。  
田雄乖乖地聽金東賢的話，褪下緊貼在腿上的褲子，露出兩條白皙的腿，小手拉著上衣下襬再次跨坐上來的樣子，映在金東賢的眼底，引來他的體內一陣躁動。  
隔著褲子摩擦，褲子上的皺褶帶給了田雄不一樣的快感，手撐在金東賢的左右兩側，扭動著腰牽動著骨盆，兩人的臉靠得近，喘息著誰也不讓誰，氣息交換著讓兩人的腦袋都昏昏沉沉的。  
「哥，你的腰好棒喔。」金東賢的手探到了他的背後，「不過你的穴穴也表現得很好呢，都濕透了，你看，這麼容易就放進三指了。」  
田雄因突如其來的侵入而發出悶哼聲，在昏暗的場景下看不出他是否臉紅了，但可以感受到他的後穴縮緊了些。  
「開始拍攝前我就已經準備好了…」田雄小聲地說。  
所以剛才才會如此的魅惑嗎？跳著舞，可腦子裡想的都是黃色思想，這樣對嗎？的確是得到了不錯的結果，但金東賢卻有些吃味呢。  
這麼色情的哥哥，居然要公諸於世，對於不能獨佔這份性感而感到遺憾。  
「是嗎？那我就不客氣囉。」  
沒有預兆地以性器填滿了他飢渴的穴，就像一輪彎月終將被填滿成為滿月，而他便是照著他身上的太陽光，他的陰晴圓缺全是因他而起，他的慾望也是。  
空無一人的拍攝場地，空闊地讓田雄的呻吟聲迴盪在整個空間裡，不用怕被人聽到終於可以放聲地喊出來，不論是在宿舍或是回大田老家，屋子裡總都不是只有他們兩人，舒服的聲音無法發洩，總有些空虛。  
Shall We Dance？是誰邀請誰來跳舞的早已不重要，他們抱著彼此跳著雙人舞，踩著慾望的階梯，一步一步的攀上雲端。  
似是初次在水中做愛，載浮載沉的感覺遊走在邊緣，水波隨著他們的動作晃來晃去 ，田雄首先支撐不住了，他像融入水中的液體，只能靠著金東賢的扶持才得以浮在水面不被沖散。  
也難怪了，才剛經過長時間的拍攝，體力耗盡也是很正常的事。  
「東啊…我們只剩十分鐘…就必須離開這…」田雄掛在金東賢的身上，吃力地說完。  
金東賢只好抱著他用力地挺進，像是在抗議他除了在自己面前，也能露出那樣性感的姿態，抑或是不滿他怎麼到了這時候才告訴他必須早點結束，金東賢要將所有的慾望全都在他的身上得到發洩。  
每一下都狠狠的撞進田雄的深處，累得只能以喘息代替呻吟，終於在一陣痙攣之中，雙雙達到了高潮，掀起的水波沖洗掉了兩人身上的黏稠及汗水。  
「哥，」金東賢捏了捏他的小屁屁，「還行嗎？有舒服嗎？」一聽就知道他在學他說話。

他想著，他好像知道自己為了什麼，在這月光下舞弄。  
因為金東賢。


End file.
